The Maiden
by swanrainbow
Summary: "Evil isn't born it's created" no one can attest better to this statement than the Evil Queen. All stories have a beginning and this is the start of Regina's and Cora's.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This ties into my other story "outside looking in" being that I am writing them coming from the same universe mindset. Anyway this story is just to give a back story on Cora and why she acts the way she does toward Regina which in turn leads Regina to acting how she does. Read and enjoy Final note, I am going with the story of the spinning Miller's daughter as Cora. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything with Once Upon a time or Disney. Copy right infringement is not my intent and I am not profiting from this. **

**PROLOGUE**

Cora looked at the squirming bundle with a mixture of the purest love and fear. Love like she never knew possible invaded her every sense but the repercussions from a long ago made promise weighed on her heart.

Tears drenched her face as she clung to her daughter moving in frantic circles around the room. Cora was so absorbed in her own thoughts that she didn't notice she was no longer alone in her room.

"Well dearie it seems something has you distraught, do you need a kind shoulder to lean on perhaps? "

Cora muffled a scream and attempted to put on a cold front "What are you doing here Rumplestiltskin?"

"Now, now dearie don't play coy with me you know very well of the deal you made, which I am sure is the cause of your poorly concealed panic." With a smirk reached for the baby that Cora was clinging to.

Cora drew away from his grasp as fresh tears sprung to her eyes that she no longer had the strength to hide "YOU CAN'T HAVE HER, NOT NOW, NOT EVER!"

There are few in the land, hell in their entire world that had ever stood up to Rumplestiltskin…in his current incarnation anyway. The beautiful brown haired woman would earn a morsel of respect just for having the audacity to refuse him so passionately.

"What was our deal dearie hmmm ? It was not I but YOU who called for my services. Called because you knew I would come, Called because you needed a way out of such a dire situation. And came I did and helped I most certainly did. Now not only did you get to keep your head, you got to avoid a loveless marriage and get with the man you truly loved. You have me to thank for the child you cradled in your arms if not for my help she would be nonexistent."

Cora glared at him "You speak in half-truths Rumplestiltskin. You never told me the price would be so high for what you helped me do. Yes you spun gold so the king wouldn't behead me because of a foolish promise my imprudent father made. Yes you made it so the king was agreeable to letting me leave once the task was finished. I gave you all of my most prized POSSESIONS, you said that you would come back for something prized that I would have later….A _POSSESION. _My daughter is not a possession she is a life. She needs love and protection, what do you even know of these things. She is only a child, A CHILD, she can offer you nothing, and she can do nothing for you. You'll have to kill me to get to her."

With her speech said Cora squared her shoulders and held her daughter even closer.

The golden skinned man smirked at Cora "I am willing to strike a new deal with you, one that would benefit me immensely and allow you to keep your precious child."

Cora looked at him with open contempt "Why would I believe anything you say with how you twist your words? Why would you even be willing to make such a deal with me."

Rumplestiltskin stepped closer to Cora "Let's just say you're interesting to me, there aren't many who ever stood up to me. There are many who've tried to back out of deals, who've begged there ways out but it has always been for a selfish purpose. None have been willing to put their life on the line before."

Rumplestiltskin studied Cora…as her looked closer he could see what she possibly didn't even know she possessed. Magic.

Magic that was streaming through the veins of her protected bundle as well. Magic that if Cora was aware of, would have allowed her to get out of the predicament herself that first caused her to so desperately strike a deal with him all those months ago in that room filled with straw. The sheer irony of it all caused him to burst out into a series of giggling gleeful fits of laughter.

"Here is my deal dearie you can keep your daughter but it will cost you a piece of yourself."

Cora was desperate but this time she had to be sure of what was in store to protect herself and her daughter "What do you mean a piece of me, like my vision or appendage?"

Giggly Rumplestiltskin leaned forward more "No dearie, this is something you can't see, something you aren't even aware of but I would also be able to throw in the deal to let you in on something else about you…you have Magic dearie."

Cora looked at him in disbelief "What do you mean? No one in my family has ever practiced witchcraft! And if you're willing to give up taking my daughter for whatever you're trying to take from me then it must be something important. This time I won't rush into an agreement without knowing what it is you want Rumplestiltskin!"

Rumplestiltskin was at first amused by the banter but he decided to change tactics. He made deals all the time, but he couldn't go into them with an unwilling participant. The way magic worked with these things was in exchanges and willing parties. The parties may be desperate, in a panic but they had to be willing, he simply couldn't take certain things without permission, even with his abilities.

In an instant the baby Cora had been holding so protectively disappeared from her grasp and reappeared in Rumplestiltskin's arms.

Cold fear raced through Cora's veins. She lunged at him trying to snatch her daughter back.

As he jumped backwards out of her reach, Rumplestiltskin mockingly said in a sad voice "How sad this is I was hoping I could keep mother and child together but since you are so unwilling to strike a new deal with me I will have to take this lovely wee one as payment for our original bargain."

In a puff of smoke Rumplestiltskin disappeared. Cora's heart felt like it stopped beating in her chest.

"" she screamed as she broke down into a sobbing fit.

"COME BACK RUMPLESTILTSKIN I"LL AGREE TO WHATEVER YOU WANT JUST BRING BACK MY CHILD!"

In an instant Rumplestiltskin reappeared wearing a smirk "What was that dearie I couldn't hear you with all the crying."

Through her cries Cora said " I will agree to the new deal as long as you promise me my child will be with me and you won't try to take her from me again."

Smiling brightly he placed the sleeping child into her crib and turned back to the mother "Now dearie all of those theatrics for nothing. Come now what I want isn't so bad, like I said you won't even miss it and best of all you get to keep your wee one."

Rumplestiltskin helped Cora off the floor that she had thrown herself on and tilted her chin up to look into his eyes.

"Now to consummate the new deal dearie" Rumplestiltskin said quietly. Leaning forward he gently brushed his lips against Cora's ear and then ran his mouth gently down her cheek. A gasp escaped Cora's lips, she wanted to push Rumplestiltskin away but she would agree to anything to keep her lovely child safe.

After the short-lived reluctance she parted her lips, pressing against the wicked deal maker in a slow sensual kiss. Rumplestiltskin kissed her harder, probing Cora's mouth with her tongue. Cora responded, hesitantly raising a hand and tangling her fingers in Rumplestiltskin's wild, soft hair.

As they kissed, Cora felt a slight coolness seeping through her, but she ignored it as the warmth of the kiss begged for all of her attention.

Rumplestiltskin abruptly pulled away from Cora leaving her in a daze. Sudden awareness of what she has done causes Cora to hold her head down in shame.

Once again tilting her chin up Rumplestiltskin spoke "I have gotten my payment through our kiss and also unlocked your magic."

Cora looked down at herself and around the room "What is different I don't feel anything" but as she spoke she recalled the coolness that passed through her.

Rumplestiltskin laughing said to her "You felt it when it was activated"

"Here." He held out a book to her.

Taking the book she looked at it puzzled "What is this for?"

"You have magic now dearie, you have to learn to use it somehow and I must say I don't have the patience to teach you. Any who I've gotten more than enough for you for one night I must be on my way."

Before Cora could ask any more questions Rumplestiltskin was gone just as quietly as he appeared.

Cora ran over to where her daughter slept "I can't believe you are still sleeping my Regina, but mama loves you and I will always protect you my love."

Holding her daughter close, she once again cradles the sleeping form to her this time without the panic. She still doesn't know what Rumplestiltskin took from her and she doesn't care, all she knows is that she her daughter is safe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rumplestiltskin's POV (the deal) **

Rumplestiltskin never went into a deal without a purpose and reason. Sometimes the reason was to gather the necessities of life, so he bargained for them. Not that he necessarily had to, he had plenty of wealth from spinning gold constantly, but deals broke up the monotony of his long years.

Other times, his deals had a very specific purpose. At times the deals intertwined and tangled with others but they were all for the goal of reuniting with his son. While Rumplestiltskin was very powerful, there weren't many in a position to help him achieve his ultimate goal. The goal was to go to another world. Not only have that, but to make sure he went to a specific timed so as not to miss his son, Baelfire.

If he went too far ahead in time his son would be long dead, too son and his son wouldn't even be there. For this kind of magic he needed not only time to develop a curse strong enough, but have someone with enough darkness in their heart to cast it. He had gathered much strength but this particular curse required a great sacrifice, and in this world he had nothing left to give that would suffice.

Often Rumplestiltskin would use his gift of sight to help him along on his journey. Before he ever gained the powers of the dark one, he had the gift of foresight, but at a much lesser extent than now. That's why when he first saw Cora he took a great interest in the beautiful brunette.

He was there that fateful day when her idiotic father (she was correct in that observation) boldly and loudly told the greedy king that his daughter could make straw into gold. Cora looked terrified and Rumplestiltskin had a great laugh at her expense. The only thing that was getting spun was a web of lies that this girl was in no way prepared to make good on.

As he watched them dragging the girl along Rumplestiltskin saw something in radiating from her skin; white magic. It was strong, so very strong he doesn't know why he didn't see it before. Then he realized it was buried, hidden even from the owner.

If she knew of the great powers she possessed, not only could she get herself out of the predicament she was in but, also elevate her own status. But the desperation was reeking off of her now. He could hear her thoughts of a lover she feared losing who was to be her husband. He could hear the helplessness she felt for the situation. This deal would be extremely beneficial especially as he looked ahead at what would be in the future. So cloaked in invisibility he followed along as Cora was carried to the castle.

Cora sat in a room filled to the brim with straw and there she was in the midst of it all perched on a small stool in front of a spinner. She held her head and hopelessly sobbed.

She whispered to the air "Please someone help me, please please please…"

She kept repeating the word over and over again.

"Help you do what dearie" Rumplestiltskin said calmly and with concern.

Startled Cora fell off the stool and sputtered a response to "W-wwho a-are you-u?"

"My dear I think if you're honest with yourself you know who I am, you know how I operate, and you know what I can do for your bleak situation…for a price."

Cora started slowly "Well you're the dark one, so you want to make a deal?" She looked to him for reassurance as she continued "At this point I am stuck in a room and I have nothing to offer you."

Rumplestiltskin saw that at this point she wasn't desperate enough for all that he needed of her, but she did have something that would work well for another deal. His sight was set on a stone necklace she wore. It had magical properties with in it, once again he was almost certain she had no idea of the true worth of it.

"That's a lovely necklace you have dearie how about trading that for me transforming all of this" Rumplestiltskin said as he swept his hand across the room "into gold."

"That's it, this old necklace is what you want. It has no value other than that its been in my family for ages. It's sentimental value is high for me but what possible value can it have to you?" Cora asked him looking confused.

"Then it would seem you are getting the better end of the deal then wouldn't it my dear. Why don't you hand it over before I change my mind?" Rumplestiltskin looked back at her sideways

Quickly Cora nodded her head and hurriedly took off the necklace handing it to Rumplestiltskin before he changed his mind. With that exchange done he sat down on the stool and begins to work on turning the straw to gold. Rumplestiltskin made a show of spinning only for her benefit as soon as he saw sleep overtake her; with a flash he turned the rest of the straw into gold. As he left he knew that he would once again be called back the next night for the young king was a greedy one.

Not only was the Rumplestiltskin called back the next night but two additional nights as well. But on the forth night, Cora had nothing left of value to trade, so the deal was struck that later she would give him a valuable possession.

On the last night of spinning gold the King decided that keeping Cora around for life would be beneficial to his wealth and it was decided the two would wed.

Cora once again whispered feverishly into the night to strike a bargain with Rumplestiltskin to find a way out of the marriage so she could be with her true love. And indeed he did help her out of the situation. She didn't ask how but soon it was an announcement that King Midas was marrying another fair maiden (for real love no less) that found the courage to profess her feelings and Cora was free to go back to her home much wealthier than before. All was well and Rumplestiltskin insisted that the possession she would give him later would more than enough cover the additional add on of getting her out of the marriage.

Cora thought nothing of it but how she should have. She believed she came ahead of the dark one with everything in tact but magic always comes with a price.

Rumplestiltskin came to collect his payment months later. He had to patiently wait for Cora to gain something so precious that she was willing to do anything to keep it. And he knew better than anyone that a child would bring out those feelings in a person.

His intentions were never to separate mother from child. No his intentions were more sinister than that. In order to get his own child back, the life that Regina was meant to have would be thrown onto an entirely different course. The magic that she was meant to use for good would instead be used to call forth darkness over all the land. The happiness that both mother and daughter were meant to experience would be traded in for power lust and a blackened soul.

There would be many who would have havoc in their lives because of the beautiful baby Cora clung to and fought for. Not because the little one was innately evil but because her path had to be that way in order to fulfill a need _HE_ had. As much as possible he would make sure that she experienced comforts. While a part of him felt bad he desired his child in his life and his power to exist happily. In this land it was so vile but maybe in the next he could restart with his child, power, and wealth.

When he came to Cora that night it wasn't for Regina. It was only to activate her powers and to take a piece of her conscious while slipping in a tiny seed of his black magic. Not enough to even be noticed for _years_. By the time the darkness of his magic began to overtake and mold with her natural white magic, it would be too late for her to detect that her behaviors are anything but her own. She wouldn't think back to the night so long ago. No she would be overcome by her lust for power and her natural inclination to love and protect her daughter would warp into something devious.


	3. Chapter 3

Cora didn't realize when Regina started annoying her, but she knew that she could hardly stand her

fragile daughter at times. She loved her fiercely, but she needed Regina to develop a backbone. The girl thought far too much about others and her head was stuck in the clouds about love.

Like most teenagers, Regina had a slight rebellious streak. In disgust Cora thought "even the girls rebellious acts are weak."

While most teenagers snuck out to be with lovers, Regina's sneaky acts were to use her growing powers to heal hurt animals or help the poor farmers land flourish, even though doing these things left the girl with a fever from using so much energy. Those acts had to be broken though if Regina was to be strong.

Cora believed that if she had the training and was aware of her powers from start the like Regina, then she would be ruler of the realm. Now her beauty while not completely gone was diminished. She didn't wish to make deals to be a wife; she was already married anyway to her husband Henry.

"I am surrounded by complete weakness" Cora said to herself as her thoughts moved to her husband.

Cora was lost in thought she didn't even hear her 13 year old come in until her daughter had her gripped in a hug from her smiling teen. For a moment she allowed her old feelings to wash over her.

The moment passed quickly though and once again Cora found fault in her daughter.  
"Regina, how many times did I tell you not to hop all over me? You are not a child anymore you're a young lady. Furthermore you smell like animals what have you been doing?"

Regina paused for a second, she knew it was no use lying to her mother, but still she didn't want to reveal her activities. Slowly Regina said to her mother " Well there was an abandoned kitten it was hurt so I healed it up and ….I kept it."

Cora narrowed her eyes at her daughter and very slowly said "Where is the animal at?"

Regina shifted nervously under her mother's gaze "It's in the stables, with the horses."

In a puff of smoke Cora appeared in the stables searching for the creature Regina had quickly grown attached to. Unwittingly Regina created an opportunity for Cora to teach her a valuable lesson. She waited for her daughter to catch up to her as she found the kitten resting peacefully in a crate filled with linens.

As Regina came running into the barn, Cora tossed at hand up leaving Regina bound to the spot she stood in, struggling against an unseen force.

Regina looked down at herself, seeing nothing she looked a t her mother with shock and fear as her voice came out in a squeak "Mommy what are you doing !"

Cora lifted both hands, as she simultaneously tightened the grip on Regina and brought the kitten to her free hand. "I told you about getting overly caught up in other people and these animals Regina. I told you how feelings can be a weakness. I'm tired of talking, today I will show you."

As Regina watched in horror, Cora tightened her grip on the kitten as it thrashed around trying helplessly to escape her death clutch.

Finally with one last tight squeeze, the cat stopped squirming as blood started to flow down Cora's hands. Cora looked at her hand in disgust and threw the dead animal at her daughter.

Regina silently cried and said nothing. Cora had been unkind to her before, but still she knew her mother's love was certain. Now though, she wasn't so sure; this act was completely and unnecessarily cruel. To be honest, in that moment Regina's fear of her mother, switched to terror. It was too much at once. Before when her mother punished her it was never with magic usually just stern looks and lectures. This was a shift in their dynamics. Even at her age, Regina knew their relationship would never be the same.

Cora stepped toward Regina, releasing her from her binding as she did. She looked at her daughter with a smile and asked her "My love do you know why I did that to that wretched animal. "

Regina knew her words would tumble out as sobs, she shook her head no keeping her eyes downcast.

Cora lifted Regina's head as she gazed into her daughter's eyes "Regina forming unnecessary attachments is a weakness. I've watched you patter around like a weak little fool for years, its time to start growing into your women hood. Going around saving little critters and helping everyone like a charity cases stops today. Do you understand me?"

Regina slowly nodded her head and rapidly blinked her eyes to keep the tears shut inside herself.

Her mother once again smiled sweetly at her disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Regina took the poor animal and wrapped him in the covers from the bed she prepared for him.

Crying silently she made a wish to whoever was out there listening that her mother would go back to the loving woman she once was. She sunk down to the ground, cradling the lifeless animal. She felt as if it As she sat there she felt that it was almost a figment of her imagination that her mother was ever a loving and kind person.

Regina's early childhood flashed in her mind, images of her mother's easy smile and kind ways played in her mind. Her mother used her magic for good then, much like Regina did now.

Slowly, ever so slowly to the point Regina can't even pinpoint the moment the shift happened, Cora started to change through the years. Her smiles became facades and masks, rather than genuine displays of happiness. Her parenting style changed from loving corrections to frequently voiced frustrations to verbal abuse now morphing into sinister animal killings in front of the young teen. Cora's magic, which use to be used as a tool to help those around her now became a tool to gather power.

Regina shook her head and rose from the dirty ground, still clutching the animal close to her body. She grabbed a shovel and headed off toward her favorite tree to prepare a burial for her pet.

As she dug the grave in the darkness, Regina decided it was the magic itself that corrupted her dear mother. She didn't know how much worse things would get, but she silently made a vow that she would be better than her mother with her own magic.

Rumplestiltskin watched in silence as the innocent young girl continued her task unaware her every move was being scrutinized. Regina was the same age as Baelfire was when Rumplestiltskin lost him to another world. Watching her in that moment and seeing her mother's increasing cruelty, he _almost _regretted the path he was going to set this young woman down. Regina had such kindness in her heart, and pure magic in her being, that powerful combination could make her a shining light in this world. But that couldn't and wouldn't be able to happen in order for him to achieve his own goals.

Just as he was getting ready to leave another magical creature popped in beside Regina; the Blue Fairy.

"What the hell is she doing here?"

(TBC)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- I can't tell you guys how much I appreciate you all liking my story, adding it to alerts, and favoriting it. I hope as I link my stories together and weave the histories you all continue to appreciate my work. This chapter is short but another update will follow within the next day or so. **

Cora's carefully crafted mask slid out of place as she popped back in the house from the stables. Alone in the house she braced herself on the back of the chair and a willed away any tears at how broken her daughter looked.

"She has to be strong Cora, she has to be able to protect herself, she's weak now, you did the right thing, you did the right thing..."

Repeatedly Cora said this line out loud to convince herself that her actions were necessary. Despite her harshness with her only child, Cora still loved Regina feverishly. But she also remembers her feelings of weakness and powerlessness at almost losing her daughter. She never wants Regina to need to depend on others or bargain like she did to obtain her power. She wanted Regina to ascend to her greatness and snatch her true power. Cora felt that her actions were just shoves in the right direction.

Finally after reasoning with herself that there was nothing wrong with killing a defenseless animal in front of her terrified teen, she set about getting ready for the late dinner, deciding to give Regina some space for the moment.

Regina looked at the beautiful blue fairy in awe. "_She heard my wishes and actually came_!" Regina's smile was so big her cheeks hurt. Almost as soon as the smile appeared, it began to fade as Regina remembered the reasons her pleas were so urgent.

"Hello Regina how are you my dear child?" asked the blue fairy in a soothing voice.

Regina looked at the fairy. She realized she had no idea where to begin. So she decided she would sum up her experiences instead of droning on about everything.

Looking at the fairy Regina said in a gloomy, low voice "My mother is becoming crueler to me. When I was younger, she was loving to me. But now….she is cold, like my every action causes great displeasure in her. My father either doesn't notice or turns a blind eye to her faults. He says she's just trying to raise me to be a 'proper young woman'. But she frowns upon the kindness I show others, she goes on about me being weak."

Pausing for a moment Regina looks at the ground as tears begin to slide down her face "Tonight though, my mother has crossed all limits. She murdered my pet for no other reason than to show me it's weak to love others, to form bonds. "

The blue fairy looked at Regina distraught "Regina, there is a great magic inside of you that is pure and kind. Your mother has that same magic but it has become tainted."

Regina looked confused "What do you mean tainted?"

Fluttering closer to Regina, the blue fairy continued "Your mother's magic use to be an untapped strong pureness, but in the form it's in now, that is not the same magic. It's been mixed with something else; a strong dark curse that has embedded itself at the magic's root. And I am so sorry Regina, but your mother would have to willingly let go of the darkness that is eating away at her, she would have to recognize the dark magic for what it was and hunt it out in herself. But there is the chance that she could die in the process because of how intertwined the magics are."

Regina looked horrified as she processed all that she was being told. Her mother did love her! The cursed magic was making her act cruelly.

"So that is the only options, deal with my mother's increasing cruelty or watch her die trying to rid herself of it; that's even if she's willing to try that possibility?" Regina asked.

The Blue Fairy began to shake her head, but in an instant she was trapped in a bubble. Looking confused, she banged on the walls of the bubble as it carried her away into the night.

From the sides still hidden, Rumplestiltskin looked at how confused and hopeless Regina looked; no, how _desperate_ she looked.

With a renewed giddiness he quickly placed an undetectable spell around Regina so she could no longer call out for help from the Blue Fairy. With that final act done, he knew he could leave the matter or Regina and Cora unintended and let whatever happen, happen; knowing that it would lead Regina to becoming who he needed her to be.

For a moment Rumplestiltskin thought of why the curse was reacting inside of Cora like it was. The dark curse took a hold of him, but it didn't make him act cruel with his son, He still loved his son fiercely, still protected him when was with him. He would have rather died than to act as Cora was acting with Regina.

"_Maybe I need to keep a better eye on them to make sure nothing goes wrong and she doesn't accidently harm the girl too much_." He thought to himself with that he left the area to handle other matters.


End file.
